Conventionally, a device referred to as a perimeter is used to perform a visual field test on a patient. The perimetry test measures the patient's eyesight throughout the visual field (e.g, central and peripheral).
During the test, the patient is asked to look into the perimeter device and look forward at the center of the illuminated area. The device is configured to flash a light on to different areas of the display and when the patient sees the flash of light, the patient is asked to press a button (or in some way acknowledge they have seen the light). The device records the location of the flash and whether the patient indicated they saw the flash and creates a map of the patients eye indicating where the patient was able to see the flash and where they were not able to see the flash.
This, and other known methods, have a number of draw backs. For example, because the patient is asked to indicate when they see the flash while they are looking at a different place, the task is difficult and stressful, and there is a significant margin for error.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have systems, methods, and devices for performing perimetry tests without requiring subjective patient interaction and/or decision making.